


playing rough

by yasi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ben Mitchell, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Sometimes Ben likes a bit of rough play, likes it when someone else takes charge. Callum doesn't mind trying it and finds out he likes being in charge of Ben.[takes place at the beginning of their relationship]
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	playing rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty farewell to this rather weird year. But mostly, it's a thank you to the Eastenders fandom that made me feel welcome with my writing. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is pure smut, not plot in sight. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff, please go away.

Callum is not sure about this, but for Ben he’ll try it. And the more they talk about it the more he likes the idea. Sometimes Ben likes a bit of rough play, a little mishandling, a little power play. Why not, Callum thinks. If he doesn't like it, they can stop anytime, Ben had explained. Callum feels butterflies just thinking about Ben’s reassuring face. 

They’ve made sure they’re alone, that no one will disturb them. They want to have fun, not hide away because someone might come home unexpectedly. The doors are locked, the blinds drawn. It’s just the two of them.

Ben is already naked. Callum has ordered him to strip in his roughest voice and Ben has done as he’s told. He’s excited, Callum can clearly see it, his eyes are immediately drawn to Ben’s cock. It turns Callum on, seeing Ben like this.

Callum crowds Ben against a wall. He loves holding Ben against walls, the way Ben has nowhere to go and has to face Callum. He presses close but doesn’t touch Ben. He wants Ben to come to him. Callum likes this, the power imbalance. That Ben is naked while he is fully clothed. That Ben is at his mercy. Normally it’s the other way round. Huh, maybe Callum _does_ like a bit power play himself.

Ben is looking at Callum, his eyes wide, his lips already bitten red. His breath is shallow. Callum can see the strain it takes for Ben not to touch him, his hands balled into fists, all white. Right, Callum hasn’t given him the permission yet. He can’t help but smile.

“Good boy,” he says, thinking Ben deserves the praise. He’s rewarded with a pant, Ben’s eyes growing even larger. Callum’s eyes are drawn to Ben’s neck, his quick heartbeat plain to see. He lifts a hand and softly presses against Ben’s pulse, revelling in the knowledge that it’s him causing this.

“Please,” Ben groans. He still hasn’t touched Callum, but the restraint is taking its toll on him. His body is flushed a deep red. He looks gorgeous.

“Please, what?” Callum asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Please, let me touch you,” Ben presses out. Callum wants to kiss those lips, wants to bite and pull at them. And there is nothing to stop him because Callum is in charge. He leans down and captures Ben’s lips, quickly deepening the kiss. When he’s had his fill of Ben’s taste, he slows down. He nibbles at Ben’s lower lip and then bites down, hard. Ben bucks against him. Callum instinctively moves back, not giving Ben any room for friction. Ben’s frustrated groan makes him laugh.

“I said no touching, Ben. I should punish you.” Callum says and watches Ben, who nods eagerly.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Look at you, your cock is already straining just at the idea of me laying my hands on you. Even if it is to cause pain,” Callum teases. “No, your punishment is no touching at all. You stand there and watch while I undress myself.”

Ben makes a sound of protest, but he doesn’t say anything. Callum smirks. This is fun. He’s enjoying torturing Ben like this.

He removes his clothes one by one, taking his time, not rushing, accompanied by Ben’s little pants, and whispered ‘pleases’. Taking off his tight jeans and pants takes a bit of manoeuvring, not wanting to excite himself even more than he already is.

Before Ben, Callum hated being naked in broad daylight, hated being seen, being vulnerable. But with Ben, Callum feels safe. He doesn’t mind Ben’s eyes on him, doesn’t mind the imperfections of his body. Because he knows Ben loves him the way he is. Even if he hasn’t said it yet. He doesn’t need to. Callum reads it in his every touch, in his every kiss. And this is no different. Callum stands naked in front of Ben, lets him look his fill. Ben’s eyes fasten on Callum’s cock. He licks his lips, as if he can’t wait to get his mouth on Callum. Who is Callum to deny him that?

With a couple steps Callum stands in front of Ben, making him finally look up into Callum’s eyes.

“Kneel!” is all Callum says. He watches Ben go down slowly, their eye-contact never breaking.

“These are the rules: You keep your hands behind your back. You don’t touch me. You look at me, no closing of your eyes. You do as I say and if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you nice and hard. Yes?”

Ben groans, nods. Still eager.

“Good.” Callum gently touches Ben’s face, caresses his cheek. Ben’s eyes flutter at the touch, but he doesn't close them. Callum smiles, pleased.

“Open up,” he instructs, pulling Ben’s face to his cock. “Be careful with your teeth.”

The first touch of Ben’s lips is pure bliss. Callum lets out a slow breath. He wants to close his own eyes and enjoy Ben’s mouth but watching Ben with said mouth full of Callum’s cock is more tempting. Ben goes slow, licks the tip first. Then he sucks it into his mouth, his teeth slightly grazing Callum’s cock, making him shudder.

With Ben’s hands behind his back, Callum holds his own cock. He wants to force his cock into the heat of Ben’s mouth, wants to take and take and take. But all in due time. Ben lets go of the tip and traces the big vein with his tongue. Callum bucks, his cock smearing along Ben’s cheek. They both groan in unison.

Ben looks like sin itself. His cock weeping, his hands behind his back, his mouth open, panting. His lips a temptation. With his free hand Callum holds Ben’s chin in place, is thumb tracing those wet lips. Callum would like to kiss them, taste his own come on them, but there will be time for that later.

Callum leads Ben’s mouth back to his cock. Slowly, almost reverently, Ben engulfs it. The heat of his wet mouth is almost too much, but Callum wants it, needs it. Then Ben takes his cock as far as he can. For a moment – as always – Callum thinks he’ll choke because Callum is not small, not at all. But they’ve done this many times and Ben does have a big mouth. He takes all of Callum’s cock without a problem. Callum feels the back of Ben’s throat on his cock, he groans loudly. When Ben swallows, Callum can’t help it, he bucks. He knows it’s too much for Ben, who chokes a little and tries to move back. Callum lets him, until only the tip of his cock left in Ben’s mouth and then Callum slams back in. Ben takes it like the good boy he is, humming and moaning appreciatively, his eyes never leaving Callum’s.

“You were made for this,” Callum hears himself say and he’d blush if he wasn’t too busy enjoying himself. He fastens one hand in Ben’s hair, mussing it even more, pulling Ben’s mouth onto his cock over and over again.

Ever so slowly, he feels himself getting to the edge. He doesn’t want to stop; he wants to come in Ben’s mouth. Just thinking about it makes him shudder in anticipation.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he asks, slowing his movements. “You’d like me to come in your mouth, swallow my load, fill your belly.” With a final plop, Callum removes his cock from Ben’s mouth.

Ben is a sight to behold. His eyes are glassy, his mouth open, gasping for breath. He nods slowly, not sure he’ll get what he wants. Callum smirks.

“Another time, darling,” Callum tells him, touching his cheek softly. “Now, get up, turn around and lean against the wall. And remember, no hands. Understood?”

“Yes!!!” Ben scrambles up, turns around and leans against the wall, presenting his back to Callum. Callum can’t help himself; he touches Ben’s butt cheeks. Ben’s butt isn’t big, but it has just the right size that Callum’s hands have something to hold on to.

He moves back to get the lube and condoms. They’d talked about barebacking, having gone together to get tested. But their results haven’t come in yet and Callum doesn’t mind using a condom. Sex is always intense with Ben no matter what.

He kneels behind Ben and just waits. He knows Ben is impatient, so he takes his time on purpose. Ben is already spreading his legs, making room for Callum. It makes him smile.

He cups Ben’s cheeks and spreads them apart. He doesn’t do anything for a moment, making Ben squirm. Then he gently licks along Ben’s hole, making Ben move back into his face.

“Hold still, Ben!” Callum instructs him, putting one hand on Ben’s back to stop him from moving. 

“Whatever you say, just—” Callum should take a picture of Ben looking like this. His chest is pressed to the wall, heaving with short breaths, his arms bent, holding himself in place. His head is turned sideways, he’s looking down at Callum. Instead, Callum just gives him a stern look and Ben understands.

“I know, I know. You’re in charge, I’m shutting up.” 

Callum gives him a small smile and turns back to the work at hand. He spreads Ben’s cheeks again and laps at his hole gently, getting it wet. To torture him further, he blows on it, making Ben shiver. At Ben’s loud keen, he laughs, and lets go. He pours a generous amount of lube in his hand, warms it a little and prepares Ben. Normally he’d take his time, go slow, but this has been going on long enough and Callum wants to come. Quickly, he puts first one, then two and finally three fingers into Ben, opening him up. With every finger Ben moans louder, moving against Callum’s fingers wantonly.

Callum stands up, opens the condom packet, and puts it on himself. He lubes himself up quickly, hissing at the feeling of his own fingers on his cock. Then he lines himself up behind Ben.

Slowly, bit by bit, he presses into Ben. Ben moans, trying to move back, but Callum holds him in place by his waist, not wanting to hurt him, no matter how hard Ben wants it. When he’s all the way in, he stops for a moment, leans his forehead on Ben’s back, giving Ben time to adjust to his size. But also, to enjoy just being enveloped in Ben’s heat. He sighs, content.

Ben knows better to say anything but after an agonizingly long moment he squeezes around Callum’s cock, signalling him he’s ready. Callum doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out and slams in in one smooth stroke. He goes slow at first, but stroke after stroke he gets faster until he’s finally slamming into Ben with all his might. And Ben takes it, pressing back onto Callum’s cock whenever he can.

But this isn’t enough, Callum needs more. He needs to see Ben’s face, kiss his lips. With the next backstroke he steps back and pulls out. Before Ben can protest the loss of Callum’s cock, Callum has him turned around, facing himself. Ben looks debauched, his pupils are dilated, the blue of his eyes but a small ring around the black. His lips are bitten, swollen red. His chest is heaving with harsh breaths.

Callum kisses him, his tongue plundering Ben’s mouth, taking what he wants. Ben melts against him, his hands coming around Callum’s neck, holding on. Callum should chastise him, he’d said no hands, but he doesn’t care anymore. All he wants is Ben.

While they’re kissing, he grabs Ben’s left leg and puts is over his own, holding it there, opening Ben up. Slowly, he enters Ben again. Ben wrenches himself from Callum’s lips, throws his head back in a loud groan. Callum licks from the dip of his throat up to his chin, capturing his lips again in a searing kiss.

Callum moves back until only the tip of his cock is left in Ben’s hole, then he slams back in. And finally, _finally_ , he finds the bundle of nerves in Ben, making him shout. Callum laughs, feeling accomplished. With a tight hold on Ben’s leg, Callum maintains his fast and hard stokes, driving both Ben and himself to the edge of sweet bliss. Ben’s cock is bobbing between them, leaking and demanding attention. But Callum wants Ben to come like this, just from his cock alone.

However, even Callum can’t keep up a brutal pace forever. And Ben is close now, Callum can see it. His eyes are closed and there is a blissed out smile on his lips, his breaths mere pants. He’s holding on to Callum’s arms now, slamming down on Callum’s every upward move, chasing his own climax.

“Come for me,” Callum whispers into his hear.

As if he were waiting just for Callum’s command, Ben tenses for a moment and then comes in long white strips, covering both Callum and himself. 

Accompanied by Ben’s breathy noises, Callum is slowly losing control over his movements. Ben’s clamping and squeezing of his cock is just fastening things along and finally, Callum comes with a loud moan, rutting against Ben, having lost all coordination, needing more friction. Callum shudders through his climax, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. He can only hold on to Ben, Callum’s last connection to his own body.

When Callum finally comes down from his high, he opens his eyes and finds Ben watching him. There is a soft smile on his lips, his eyes shining.

“I don’t wanna move,” Callum says, quietly. He wants to stay in Ben forever, however impractical it is, wants to be connected to him. 

“I know, babe.” He kisses Callum softly on the cheek. “But if we don’t get a move on and get cleaned up, we’ll be stuck together. And then we will have to explain to the others why we’re naked and can’t move apart. Do you want that?”

“No,” Callum pouts.

“See. And you’ve done well so far,” Ben coos at him, his hands gently working through Callum’s hair, soothing him. Callum would make fun of Ben for the cooing, but it makes him feel warm and cosy, so he lets it go by without a comment.

“Fine, but we go to bed right after!” Callum bargains.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Ben smiles at him. Callum lets go of Ben’s leg and gently pulls out of him, making them both hiss at the overstimulation. He pulls off the condom, ties it up and takes it to the bathroom. At the door, he turns back to Ben.

“If I am to clean up, the least you can do is help. I’ve done all the work so far!”

“Yes, sir! Right away, sir!” Ben mocks him with an eye-roll, but then follows Callum to the bathroom.

And if their cleaning takes a little longer because they can’t stop touching each other, it’s nobody’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed the muse 💖


End file.
